Etzio Driez (Chaos Red Sky)
Etzio Driez was the Lord of Kirin World in the dimension coined "Chaos Red Sky". History After the battle with Genocide King Shadowes, Driez was severely injured. During the night, Telzak Venchara broke into Vyukara's apartment on Earth and injured Driez more, causing him to die. Telzak then proceeded to kill everyone else in the apartment; Condread, Vyukara, and the humans. Powers and Abilities *'Barian Physiology': **'Aura Manipulation:' ***'Weapon Creation:' Barians have the ability to create weapons out of Aura such as swords, arrows, and spears. ***'Aura Absorption: '''All Barians have the natural ability to absorb Aura from everything around them. Instead of oxygen, a Barian's Circulatory System is designed to absorb and release Aura. ***'Healing: Barians can use Aura to heal others. When in their Barian bodies and not in human bodies, Barians can practically heal any wound instantly. ***'Chaos Creation: '''The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment.. Barians use the Power of Chaos to perform this.. **'Telepathic Communication: Barians could not speak due to their lack of mouths, so they use telepathy in order to communicate. **'Supernatural Speed: '''Barians can move at very high speeds. Some practically disappear from sight. **'Meskiath Reflect:' Barian Aura can be harmful to Meskiath. *'Kirin Physiology': **'Aura Manipulation': Kirins could rarely project Aura outside their bodies. Etzio could project it up to about two feet because he is part Barian. ***'Weapon Creation:' Etzio's weapon of choice is a pair of gauntlets. They were forged for him by Number 69: Kirin Gauntlet Dealer. **'Light Manipulation:' ***'Light Ingestion:' Kirins had the ability to consume light in order to replenish their energy. **'Kirin Awareness:' Kirins have the power to break out of a tough situation if they are aware of it. For example, when Etzio was touched by an Aura Demon and paralyzed, he could break out of the paralysis because he was aware of what caused it. **'Purification': With a simple touch, a Kirin could purify darkness manifesting in someone. Etzio can purify without even thinking about it. Etzio used this power to purify all of Mesktoth's victims turned into Dark Souls and grant them their lives back. **'Wings': ***'Flight: Due to Kirins naturally having wings, they were capable of flight. Etzio's wings were very flexible and he could twist them around his arms. Etzio could also retract his wings. ***'Aura Sense: '''Etzio's wings can sense the presence of another living being, even if they are not in sight or if Etzio is unaware of their presence. ***'Danger Sense: 'Etzio's wings will flap without his consent when he senses a threat. **'Cyromease Reflect: Kirin Aura can be harmful to Cyromease. **'Light Creation' **'Self Healing:' ***'Pain Neutralization': Etzio could not heal wounds, however he could heal his own pain. *'ZEXAL:' Etzio has trained and fought using the power of ZEXAL. He has also created his own ZEXAL by fusing different ZEXALs together. *'Lightning Mode (Dark): '''Etzio first achieved Lightning Mode in a fit of rage. After a while, he can use it at will. He can maintain control of this mode for quite a while, the only side effect is his voice becomes demonic. **'Enhanced Strength''' **'Varkusion Dragon Physiology:' Etzio's maternal great-grandfather was implanted with a Varkusion Guardian Dragon's Seal (Number 446: Cursed Dragon) and it passed on through his genes. He has the potential to have the strength of a dragon, however he has not shown use of it. On Kirin, Etzio had hands that resembled those of a dragon. Etzio can access his Varkusion abilities while in Lightning Mode (Dark) **'Heat Manipulation' **'Aura Manipulation': ***'Weapon Creation:' ****'Flame Creation: '''The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. ***'Dark ZEXAL (1-11)' *'Lightning Mode (Light)' *'Silver ZEXAL:' When entering Lightning Mode and then calming himself, Etzio enters Silver ZEXAL. Silver ZEXAL is considered a pseudo-Chaos ZEXAL. **'Enhanced Strength''' **'Enhanced Speed' **'Enhanced Stamina:' In Silver ZEXAL, Etzio's Aura reserve is replenished. **'Enhanced Reflexes ' *'Silver Lightning Mode:' Etzio developed a way to fuse Silver ZEXAL and Lightning Mode Dark. **'Enhanced Strength' **'Enhanced Speed' **'Enhanced Stamina' **'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Chaos ZEXAL': **'Light Manipulation' **'Darkness Manipulation' **'Enhanced Aura Manipulation' Category:Barian Category:Kirin Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Etzio Driez Category:Chaos Red Sky Category:Deceased